To You I Bestow
by xephwrites
Summary: Established D/s relationship. Castiel gives Dean his collar. Written for kink meme over on LJ. BDSM practices in here, but nothing graphic.


Dean took one last look around the room. Everything was set up as was instructed. His stomach was doing strange flips and his heart was pounding loudly. This was really going to happen. They were really going to go through with this.

Dean looked at the clock. 7:56 pm. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Excitement and nervousness filled him. He stripped down to his underwear, folding each article of clothing neatly on top of the little hotel dresser. 7:58. He dropped to his knees on the floor, head bowed and clasped his arms behind his back. His back was to the door, as instructed. He counted his breath to try and keep still, so everything was perfect for this night.

At 8:00 sharp, the hotel door opened. Relief and anticipation raced through Dean. Only a few more minutes and then there would be absolutely no turning back. He could do this.

He could hear his lover behind him, preparing himself. Dean wondered if his lover was just as nervous as he was. He tried not to tense his back as he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Dean," Castiel said softly. He touched his hand to the top of Dean's head. Dean leaned into the touch slightly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes", Dean whispered, "I am." Castiel ran his hand down Dean's cheek. Dean smiled at the reassuring touch. Dean turned his head and placed a small kiss to Castiel's palm.

Castiel stood in front of Dean. He placed his hand under Dean's chin and tilted his head up. Their eyes met. All of the nervousness he felt earlier washed away by the adoring look in Castiel's eyes.

"Dean, do you offer yourself to me, to care for your needs and desires?" Castiel ran his hand over Dean's cheek again. "Do you offer your obedience and your love to me?" Dean swallowed.

"Yes, Castiel, I do." Dean's stomach stopped its acrobatics. Saying those words were easier than he thought.

"I promise that I will care for you, your needs and your desires. I promise I will cherish your obedience and love. I promise never to abuse the power that you have given to me of your own free will. Do you accept my promise to you?" Dean noticed that Castiel was trembling slightly. Hope and love swirled in those large blue eyes.

"Yes, I do." Castiel ran his thumb over Dean's lip. Dean placed a feather light kiss on the calloused pad. Castiel stepped away and picked up a gold chain from the table.

"Will you wear this as a symbol of our commitment?" Castiel held it out for Dean to see. It was a thick braided chain that looked as if it would fit snugly on his neck. In the center, there was a pendant in the shape of a set of wings. Castiel flipped the pendant, and Dean saw both of their names engraved in fancy script.

"Yes." Castiel leaned forward and fastened the chain around Dean's neck. It felt heavy and comforting on Dean. Dean traced his fingers along the wing pendant. Castiel reached to the table once again, taking another object. He held out his closed hand to Dean. Confusion passed through him as Dean held his own hand out. He felt a smaller chain fall into his palm.

"I will wear this as a symbol of our commitment. Will you place it on me?" Castiel's hand stayed out. Dean looked at the matching gold bracelet. In the middle there was a small circle. The outer side had seven small stars in an odd pattern and the back had their names in the same fancy script.

"Yes." Dean fastened the bracelet on Castiel's left wrist. His fingers traced over the stars. "What is that?"

"The constellation Orion, the hunter." Dean's heart swelled with emotion. "Stand." Dean stood face to face with Castiel. He cupped Dean's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean rested his hands on his lover's arms and kissed back.

"I love you." Dean whispered. Castiel placed another kiss on Dean's lips.

"I love you too." The angel's hand dropped to the chain and traced it. "Do you like it?" Dean's eyes fluttered shut.

"It's beautiful." He said. "But when we discussed doing this, I thought you would, you know, make me wear a real collar." Dean fidgeted nervously.

"I thought that this would be easier for you, seeing as you will still be hunting." Castiel smiled as Dean's eyes flew open.

"Really?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. Dean laughed and threw his arms around him in a crushing hug. "Thank you!" he said into the angel's shoulder.

"Just remember to be very careful not to be foolish. The last thing I want is for you to get badly hurt." The angel kissed Dean's hair. "But I still want you to be happy." He stroked the back of Dean's neck affectionately, making Dean shudder. "Kiss me." Castiel said in a commanding tone. Dean's head snapped up and kissed him. Castiel took control of the kiss, forcing his tongue into his lover's mouth. Dean relented, allowing the angel to take what he wanted.

When they broke apart, Castiel's hand went to the chain on Dean's neck once again. He hooked a finger around it and tugged downwards. Dean fell to his knees obediently.

"Mine." He growled.

"Yours," Dean whispered. "My Master."


End file.
